After The War Sequel
by Fabulous-Lavigne
Summary: After The War Sequel! A month after the war, Flippy and Flaky still remain together to make sure Evil Flippy don't cause any trouble on the couple. Will Flippy and Flaky stop Fliqpy? Rated M for gore, murdering and swearing. (IN PROGRESS) Please read After The War before reading the sequel!


**Hey everyone! I am back with the sequel of After The War! This will be Rated M since there will be lots of gore, violence and murder inside.**

 **WARNING: Lots of gore, murdering inside and minor swearing.**

 **So without furtherer a do enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT THIS STORY AND MYSELF! XD**

* * *

 **After The War Sequel**

 **Flippy's POV**

Me and Flaky remained together without evil Flippy getting in the way of our relationship for about a month now. I'm scared of what he's going to do to Flaky. It maybe that he can kill her. The love of my life. I feel like crying and throwing up at the same time right now. I saw Flaky drifting to sleep like an angel as I kissed the top of her forehead and started blinking a couple of times before falling a sleep.

It was during the night, that me and Flaky was walking in the forest happily as it was the day I was going to propose to her. I know that we started dating for about a month and a half, but I love her so much that I don't want to lose her. We were holding hands while I kept gazing into her golden brown eyes with her looking into my dark green eyes. I swear they look amazing.

"Flaky, I've known you for a long time since we was childhood best friends and I needed to get something of my chest." I then got onto one knee getting out a black velvet box. "Will you make me the happiest bear in the world by marrying me?" I then saw Flaky with tears coming out of her eyes and then saw her smiling.

"My answer is yes" She smiled as I got rid of her tears and hugged her tightly. We stayed this embrace for a while until we had footsteps. I then let go off the embrace seeing Flaky panting more.

"Are you okay?" I saw her crying, but this time with sadness and fear.

"I-It's F-F-lliqqpy." I turned my head around and saw my darker side coming out of the shadows. I had grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes for a moment.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you." I say feeling the tears burning my eyes. When I turned around, I couldn't see Fliqpy in the shadows which caused my body to shiver. Then all of a sudden I saw the darker evil demon behind her with a knife threatening me that he'll kill her. Tears was leaking down from my eyes seeing the love of my life being killed in front of me. The one thing that scares me more than the war was losing Flaky since I loved her more than the world.

All I saw Flaky doing was giving me a confused look when I saw Fliqpy go invisible and saw Flaky's eyes going backwards as I saw her whole neck bleeding while I held her in my arms with her struggling to live. She had grabbed onto my army jacket dying very slowly as I had crying louder and louder.

All of a sudden, I saw blood coming from her mouth which was about to make me sick, but I promised her that I would stick to her side no matter what! It was evil who had killed her since he always wanted to make my life like hell! I swear, ever since I joined the army, he's been fucking up my life!

"Please don't die on me. Please!" I kept crying while she closed her. I had just died on the inside.

* * *

I woke up from my bed panting and screaming as I saw Flaky beside me sleeping peacefully. Thank goodness it was just a dream. I started stroking her smooth red hair as flakes started to fall off onto my bed. I had stopped remembering about the dream and stared at Flaky throughout the night.

 **No One's POV**

It was tough for Flippy to stay up all night to watch Flaky, but he couldn't resist losing Flaky or staying up all night even if he was tired. Every hour that had passed, Flippy had felt weaker and weaker, and more tired. It felt like he was getting hypnotised by a watch swinging from left to right.

 **Flaky's POV**

I had gotten up yawning while I see Flippy sleeping peacefully as I stroked his head for a minute before going down making breakfast. I hope he's okay. I went downstairs getting out a loaf of bread. When I was waiting for the toast to be down, I heard a dripping noise inside the kitchen seeing where it was. I got closer and closer and then saw blood dripping from the vent. I got onto the counter, nervously opening the vent and then saw Mime's dead body hanging from the vent.

I had started to scream in horror. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" When I screamed, I heard the sky echoing which meaning Flippy would of woken up. I had started crying seeing one of my closest friends dead. I heard Flippy coming downstairs hugging my tightly while I was crying onto his chest.

"Flaky, what's wrong?" Flippy was panicking as I showed him what's wrong.

 **Flippy's POV**

I tilted my head up and saw Mime's dead body hanging from the vent making me feel sick. It's a good thing that Fliqpy can't control my personality since he isn't a part of me anymore thanks to Sniffles. This is awful. Who can be behind this?

 **No One's POV**

What Flippy and Flaky didn't know was Evil Flippy was behind the whole thing hiding Mime in the vent.

* * *

 **I know Fliqpy isn't a shape-shifter, but I wanted to be more creative and make him into a shape-shifter. Also Fliqpy will be in this story soon to cause some trouble. :) Flippy and Fliqpy are separated if some of use are confused since Flippy asked Sniffles for him and Fliqpy to have a separate body.**

 **I know this chapter is bad since I feel a little bit rusty from writing, but I will fix some grammar or maybe add bits of detail in. Chapter 2 coming soon. Bye!**


End file.
